In Chains
by Whitlock's War
Summary: Peter has been in the army for years. He knows his Master through and through. He's left troubled by his strange behavior and heads into town. There he finds a beautiful blond girl.


**Name of OS: In Chains**

**"Entry for the Whitlock's War contest"**

**Summary: Peter has been in the army for years. He knows his Master through and through. He's left troubled by his strange behavior and heads into town. There he finds a beautiful blond girl. **

**WARNING : BDSM themes.**

**Pairing: Jasper/Peter, Peter/Charlotte & Jasper/Peter/Charlotte**

**Word Count: 8307**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are property of one lucky lady, called Stephanie Meyer.

It's a good battle. Our men were plowing through the other newborns easily. I watched Jasper like a hawk the entire time, while standing on the side lines and overlooking the scene. I only intervene when absolutely necessary. You see, I'm not a very eager soldier, but I am strong, capable and very skilled. I once believed this was my only reason for still existing, since it is where my true value lies. I was wrong though. The real reason I'm still here and not six feet under, is him. I don't mind owing my him life. He's my Major, my Master, my Sire; he is simply...my everything. I worship the ground he walks on and I will continue to do so for the rest of my existence.

I knew from the moment we met, I was meant to be his. And that I would never doubt or regret it.

_I was dragged here by a young looking girl with black raven hair and a smooth olive skin. I was astounded by her beauty and the soft lulling of her voice as she spoke to me, rendering me unable to resist.  
"You will be perfect for my Major," she purred after scrutinizing me. With those words she began her journey here, carrying me like a child in her arms. _

I remember well the moment he had come to investigate after my three days of burning.

"_What are you still doing here, soldier?" He snapped at me, glaring with those dark, cold eyes. Then he grabbed me by the hair and flung me on the opposite side of the room.__  
__"__I am to wait here, Sir," I answered him truthfully, causing a puzzled expression to cross his face. I didn't know why he looked so surprised by this, but I didn't question him further.__  
__"__Who ordered you to stay here, soldier?" He asked in a slightly softer tone of voice, even though his eyes looked stern. I wanted to answer him, I really did, but his beauty had caught me off guard.__  
__The blond shaggy hair that continuously fell into his eyes irked him, making him swat at the locks angrily. His lean, yet muscular built as he stood in front of me shirtless, was strangely appealing to me. Scars covered every inch of his torso as well as underneath the fabric that hid his lower body from me. I could see the half moon shaped bite marks, disappearing underneath his waist band. It made me want to rip the fabric off to inspect further, even though fear slammed into me with every new discovered mark._

_This man was strong; a fighter, a warrior and obviously a survivor to have lived through that many attacks. "Answer me!"_

I snapped out of my own personal thoughts and looked up into his eyes. The glare that was directed towards me, made me shift uncomfortably. I lowered my gaze to the floor instinctively. 

"_A girl," I didn't have any other information to provide him with. He snorted at me, slowly stepping towards me and I could feel the need to run from this handsome man build up inside of me._

"_We don't have girls here, soldier," his voice was deceivingly soft and sneaking a peek at his face, I instantly wished I hadn't. His face had changed again and where he looked hateful and angry before, he looked positively murderous and evil now. But before I could answer, the door flung open and in walked the girl. The handsome man straightened his posture and assumed a military position. Apparently, she was his superior._

"At ease, Major," she giggled and confusion washed over me. 

_How could this child have authority over a man like the Major?_

"_Do you like my gift, Major?" the girl purred, running her finger over his chest. He remained impassive, but I could see him furrowing his brows slightly. Apparently so did she. Her soft, sweet face transformed and she sneered at him. "I am not known for my leniency! Accept your gift in grace!" she spat.___

_"__Thank you, Ma'am," he replied emotionless. The girl patted his head, much like one would do when showing affection to a pet and then waltzed out of the room. His stance relaxed even further and then he was in front of me again. Eying me up and down, he nodded to himself and then I was looking in pure blackness.___

_"__Welcome, pet," and with those words, he left the room and bolted the door from the outside._

Three years had passed since then and I can honestly say, it has been the best thing that could have ever happen to me. Jasper might be demanding and sometimes downright cruel, but deep down I know he does care. If he didn't, he would not have agreed to my non participation during battles.

The purple smoke wafts towards me, making me turn up my nose in disgust. My eyes find his, just as he turns towards me. His smirk tells me everything I need to know. Tonight will be celebratory, thus meaning it will be far more pleasurable for me as well. I smile back, letting my eyes fall to the dirty ground below me and then he's beside me. "Did you like watching me out there? The way my muscles rip with each blow? The way I move around my opponent? The way I stalk forward to rid them off their last breath? Are you hard for me, pet?" His voice was like smooth honey and I couldn't speak. My breath hitches as he breathes heavily in my ear, making me shiver. Impatient and annoyed by my silence, he grabs my rock hard cock through my pants and squeezes it painfully hard.

"You should know better than to keep me waiting, Peter," he scolds, squeezing me tighter yet, until I acknowledge his words with a nod. "Better. Now, let's hurry. I want to see that room of yours more closely," he says slyly. His happy grin is infectious and I find myself struggling to keep myself from smiling. The corners tugging upwards constantly, to be smoothed out again as I remind myself not to. I wouldn't want to risk ruining tonight because of some misunderstanding. Last time I had smiled before our play, he had believed me to be laughing at him and in his state of mind, he had seen it necessary to punish me for hours.

I shudder slightly at the memory and then glance up at him. Still grinning, his eyes brighten a little as we run through my bedroom door. I still live in the same dark, dreary and cold room he first met me in, but it has been decorated now. Decorated _by_ my Master, _for_ my Master.  
There are chains hanging from the ceiling. There are shackles covering the walls, the bed and table. A rack is placed against the wall in front of me. Floggers, paddles, canes and belts, - spiked as well as un-spiked - are hanging triumphantly on the wall next to me. And then there was the small collection of utensils he uses, which are kept in the drawers of my fairly empty dresser. I am not aware of how he managed to make them, but all of these things are made by his own two hands and all of them are painful to a vampire's skin. The spikes are made of vampire teeth I suspect. I had once studied a spike for over seven hours, only to come to the conclusion it was 'possibly' a tooth.

I instantly fall to my knees with my eyes on the floor as we enter the room. I know this will please him greatly. My Master is a very impatient man and doesn't like idle conversation up front.  
"That's a good boy," he purrs, his hands softly patting my head in the same way Maria once did to him. He circles me slowly, making my unnecessary breathing accelerate as anticipation builds up. He pauses behind me and if I still had a heart beat, it would have been stammering by now. Fabric covers my eyes suddenly. One layer and I see everything as I would have seen it as a human. Two layers and I can still see the colors and shapes. Three layers and my sight is nearly gone. The fourth layer of fabric is wrapped around my eyes and finally, I am blind.

"Stand up," he orders me softly, almost gently.

I obey instantly, scrambling up to my feet and waiting patiently as his circling starts up again.  
I hear the telltale rattling of chains and smile briefly before composing my face again. I can hear them above me and look forward to being suspended up in the air. He moves quickly around me, the metal of the chains feels heavenly around my abdomen and waist as he secures me. I hear more rattling and automatically hold out my hands. The shackles close around my wrists and then I feel him at my ankles. Excitement flows through me, making my stomach knot, and a small smile graces my lips. As the last shackle is fastened, I lose the smile and allow myself to be hoisted upward.

Being stretched out like this and hanging horizontal for his pleasure, I feel a surge of happiness. He loves seeing me like this, which makes me genuinely happy. I would do anything for him, so in his pleasure I find mine.

"Do you know how beautiful you look like this, pet?" he purrs, while two of his fingers brush against me in the most delicious and teasing of ways. "Helpless, defenseless, entirely at my mercy," his breathing speeds up and mine mimics him in response. "You're mine."

"Yes, Master, all yours," I say truthfully and instantly biting my lip, realizing the big mistake I just made.

The sound of the whip throughout the room, the sharp sting surprisingly painful with each blow, as he punishes me. _He must have made a new one, because it never hurt like this before. _I couldn't think about it any longer as his whip made contact with my marble chest. The skin on my sides and torso begins to crack with every lash. My teeth pierce the softness of my lips as I hold back the cry building up inside of me. The final lash hits my hardened cock, making my eyes clench shut behind the blindfold as the most indescribable agony rocks through my body. A low groan escapes me and I suck in a harsh breath at the sound of it. My master likes silence and doesn't tolerate _any_ sound without his explicit permission. I clench my fists, preparing myself for another round of punishment and continue to hold my breath.

Rough hands grab my flexing biceps, squeezing me viciously. "Will you remain quiet now, Pet? You are ruining my good mood," I let my body fall limp, held up by the iron which covers multiple parts of my body.

"Very good," his hands run through my hair, as he hums softly to himself.

His gentle touch feels amazing and I don't want him to stop...ever. With that single touch I know he doesn't want to be hard on me, I know he cares and I know that whatever he will do to me next, will bring me great pleasure. My lips part as my breathing starts up again, even though it isn't exactly what you would call even. His hand moves out of my hair; the fingers no longer teasing my scalp as he moves around me, slowly and deliberately. Anticipation builds up inside of me, making my stomach knot. I want his hands on me again, I want him to grasp a firm hold of me and to pull me into oblivion. I need him.

Abruptly, he stops moving and my enhanced sense of hearing allows me to locate him near my left lower leg. I wonder briefly what he will do to me and when he moves toward the drawers, I swallow hard.  
I am not too fond of the things he keeps in those drawers, but I wisely keep my mouth shut and remind myself that this is what I 'submitted' myself to, all those years ago.

His hand gently brushes against my aching skin – which is starving for his attention, needy for his touch – as he moves next to me, until he reaches my waist. I hear the ruffling of fabric as he rids himself of his clothing. The tearing sound of my clothes is next and by now, I'm panting embarrassingly. All the time he spent circling me, has its obvious effect on me, seeing as how my body trembles with desire.

His hand suddenly grasps my cock and I close my mouth instantly, sucking my bottom lip. I can feel him sliding it on me, the steel resting around the head of my cock and even though it feels nice, I know the pain is just about to start. The first one takes me by surprise as he slowly presses the vampire tooth through one of the holes in the ring and into my skin, piercing it. Not having prepared myself mentally for the pain, I jerk and make my shackles rattle. I can hear my Master's soft growl of disapproval before the second one pierces me, faster and far more viciously than the first. I clench my eyes shut and bite on my lip so hard, venom flows from a cut on my lip. Four more times he pushes a tooth into my penetrable cock and I tremble under the strain of holding back my scream. Of course, being bound this tight while suspended in the air, isn't really helping my body either.

"You're so handsome," he purrs, relaxing me instantly. I trust him, I need to or I could never bear through our moments together. His tongue tastes the venom dripping from my bottom lip as he slowly trails it from left to right. He sucks harshly at my cut and trembling, I hold back the hiss threatening to come out. His fingers teasingly form a pattern on my chest. His tongue is demanding in its infiltration of my mouth and I clench my fists to keep myself from moving. More than anything, I want to touch him. I ache to feel his skin against mine. I yearn to have his big cock fill my mouth as he appreciatively runs his fingers through my hair. I want to please him, because it gives me a sense of power. When pleasing him; I am the one provoking his body to respond in such a manner, I am the one fulfilling his desires and I am the one truly in charge. My desire to bring him pleasure is the only thing making me willingly 'submit' to his every whim.

Realizing this, I finally let go and surrender to wherever he wants to take me. His fingers linger on my lower abdomen, as if he hesitates to touch me where he wants to. I can hear it in his breathing, nearly as loud and ragged as mine. I can feel it in the way his fingers will press into my skin as he struggles for control. I can smell it, because he's leaking pre-cum and being a vampire that doesn't go unnoticed.

"I want your mouth, pet," he finally whispers, breaking our connection by stepping away from me. I feel suddenly very alive, as if my senses have become even more alert. A fire slowly starts to burn and consumes me in my desire. So overwhelmed by my sudden passion, I'm startled when my hands are unexpectedly freed from their restraints and I furrow my brow in confusion. One arm wraps around my torso as he holds me up, the other messes with the chains around my waist. The heavy weight falls free as it releases me and slowly, he lowers me to where I am hanging only by my feet, upside down. Jasper moves towards the wall and I can hear him grab the chord that allows him to raise or lower me. Slowly, he lifts me higher, but being blindfolded I can only wonder how high above the ground I actually am.

"Open up," his command is soft, but still an order. I open my mouth without hesitation and instantly his big cock fills it. Enclosing my lips around him, I start to suck, knowing he will thrust into my mouth at his own pace. Instead of thrusting forward like I expected, he slowly starts to lick my slit.

_Oh God!_

My head is already so sensitive from the teeth piercing my cock, that the single lick almost makes me come.  
His mouth completely wraps around me and he tongues the smooth steel on his descent. He caresses me perfectly as he sucks and bops his head. I moan around him as he thrusts in deep, hitting the back of my throat. The sound of his slap on my ass, echoes off the walls, but I'm not deterred as I suck him harder. His moans around my cock are making it hard for me to hold back, but somehow he senses it and releases me with a resounding popping sound.

"Do not cum," he warns me and then I'm engulfed in his mouth once again.

His thrusts become erratic, frenzied and I know he's close. I consciously let my teeth graze against his shaft and then with a loud 'Dammit' he shoots his load down my throat. I swallow every drop, grinning at having pleased my Master.

For a moment regret washes over me, since his mouth is no longer on me and I still haven't come. But it's soon replaced with anticipation as I feel him undoing the shackles which are holding me up. As the last ankle is freed, he gently holds me up and helps me to my feet. His hand guides me over to another spot in the room and then I'm being pushed forward. I bend over obediently, because it's obvious this is what my Master wants. Again, my hands and ankles are being shackled, as I lay with my upper body on the table. I know I'm deliciously bend over for my master and licking my lips, anxious to feel his cock fill me up.

His hand runs through my hair and then the blindfold drops. I blink a couple of times and keep my eyes in front of me. He presses against me, letting me feel his erection against my ass and I close my eyes as desire courses through me. My cock twitches when he runs his hand over my exposed back and then he's finally in my line of sight. I'm careful to keep my gaze low, but just high enough for me to watch his glorious naked body.

Watching his big feet as he comes closer, my gaze trails over his legs and up to his muscled thighs. His cock is standing proud per usual and I can't help licking my lips, because my master has the perfect cock; long, thick and always ready. The V shape of his six pack makes me want to look back at that powerful tool, - the only tool I really want inside of me - but I resist. His chest is defined and chiseled into perfection. I want to lick every inch of it and still beg for more. Reaching his neck, I quickly advert my eyes again to avoid temptation. I watch his feet as he moves even closer to me, before backtracking. He repeats this taunting dance over and over again.

The anticipation kills me with every passing second and I am starting to lose my patience. I am at a point where I am ready to shout out for him to fuck me already, but somehow I manage to keep a hold of myself.  
His hand brushes against my side, making me shiver as he moves back to a spot behind me.  
My cock twitches again at the thought of him ramming that rod home, but to my disappointment, Jasper doesn't even touch me. He just stands there for twenty minutes straight, making me squirm against the table top. I hear him move and an elated smile graces my face. But yet again, he chooses to circle around me, leering at me as if I am his prey.

He turns away from me, giving me a perfect view of that deliciously, perfectly round shaped ass and I can feel the venom starting to salivate in my mouth. His torture is cruel, unnecessary and downright maddening, but I love every second of it as he continues to tease me, simply by moving.  
I'm breathing heavily, panting even as the muscles of his back flex and he bends over for my viewing pleasure. I try breaking free from the shackles; the need to touch him consumes me.

"Tsk, tsk, so impatient," he grins playfully, his earlier release obviously loosening him up and I growl softly.

"Aw, my pet is not pleased," he says, musing to himself as he moves around me, touching me in that same teasing manner as before.

"What do you want, Peter?" he questions, softly grasping my ankles and my breathing stops. The moment I had been waiting for all night, had finally come. The moment he would fill me up completely, the moment he would take everything I had to give him and the moment he would bring me undeniable pleasure, had arrived.

"Take me, Master, please."

I can hear the sucking sounds as he moistens his fingers and I squirm impatiently, trying to rub up against something. I don't find anything though; my cock only meeting air. One hand settles on my lower back and my entire body reacts to the welcomed touch. Trembling softly, I plead _for_ him and _to _him. His fingers prep me expertly, and then finally he aligns himself with me. I can feel the head of him, poised at my entrance as he takes a hold of my hips. One long, powerful thrust and he's buried completely inside of me. I can't help but moan loudly; I am successful in holding back the scream, but not able to suppress all my noises.

"Let me hear you, Peter," he says and I instantly let go of my lip that was once again sucked into my mouth.

The sounds of our growls and grunts echo around the room, nearly drowning out the sound of our skin slapping together as he fucks me hard and fast.

"Please," I whimper and then his hand moves around me, making me moan loudly as his cock seems to slide even deeper into me.

His hand fists me and I throw my head back in pleasure, as I let out a deep moan. Jasper sets a fast pace for both his pounding and jerking. At times, he stops inside of me, before circling his hips and rubbing my head with his thumb. The ring on my tip is making the jerking both pleasurable and incredibly painful, but when I feel him exploding inside of me, I finally grunt with my own release. The pulsing of my cock is painful for my constricted head, but at the same time it feels so good that my orgasm keeps rocking over me. With the last squirt, my body falls limp onto the table and I close my eyes in satisfaction.

I watch from my peripheral vision as he dresses quickly and with a quick wink, Jasper leaves my room. I know he has to report to Maria about the battle, but his rapid departure has left me unsettled. Never before has he left me uncared for and as I rub venom on the newly created wounds I can reach, I wonder what I could have done wrong.

I made noises and was punished for it, so that is not the problem. I answered him when he asked me a question and I also let him hear me at his command. Still I don't see what I could have done wrong.

The head of my cock pulses as I slowly remove each tooth, and I moan when they are finally removed from my sensitive head. The steel ring is no longer being held in place by the teeth and it falls from my cock. The pain it brought me, sends another surge of desire through me, but I refrain from touching myself. I am well aware of the rules my Master once pointed out to me. My body - all of it - is his. Only his.

Waiting around for him and wondering what had happened earlier that would make him leave so abruptly, is starting to get to me, so I leave my room. Intent on snacking on someone, I head over to town. No one moves to stop me, nor would it be wise. I am in a foul mood. Jasper's negligence to treat me correctly after our session is weighing heavily on my mind.

A sweet, vanilla scent makes venom pool in my mouth and it takes all my control not to run after it. Slowly, far too slowly for me, I track down the scent. My body already aches with anticipation. My throat burns uncomfortably and as I inhale deeply, I envision the sweet blood that will soon quench my thirst.

The object of my desire is finally right in front of me. Her wide, blue eyes startle me as I seemingly see right into her soul. That's not the only thing though. My body reacts to her, which is something that has never happened to me before. The only one who can arouse me is Jasper, but this woman - no this girl - has me standing at attention. And I only gazed upon her beauty. No further incentive seems necessary as my hard-on throbs for her.

My red hungry eyes wander over her petite figure; they devour her in their scrutiny. The slender but exquisite feminine form makes me want to bury my cock deep inside of her. Her wide, blue soulful eyes make me want to kiss her and that beautiful, innocent face makes me want to hold and protect her forever.

Anger builds up inside of me; an anger both unfounded and completely irrational. Yet in my eyes, the anger is justified, because she is evil personified. Forget all the newborns we kill daily or the humans we slaughter in our thirst, this innocent girl is evil. She will be my downfall. I can feel it in every bone of my body.

I take a step back. My mind battles my body, which wants to take her in every way imaginable. I can't go against my Master's wishes though, his punishment would be relentless and severe.

"Stop."

Her soft, sweet voice caresses me and I instantly obey her command, while I mentally chastise myself, for she is not the master of me. But like all things; old habits die hard.

"Look at me," she says. Her voice is still soft and it wraps around me like a secure blanket.

_No, Peter!_

I must resist her female charm, for I cannot afford my Master's displeasure. It might result in the end of me.

"Please."

The single word breaks my every will and in a heartbeat, I wrap her tightly in my arms.

"You do not command me," I snarl, watching in satisfaction as her eyes widen and her heart-rate increases.

"No, of course not," she tries to placate me, but I am too far gone. Anger, lust and defiance create this new Peter. I feel more evil than I have ever felt and as I gaze at her, - I let my hatred pour into my gaze. I push her down onto the ground hard in my desperation to get her away from me. This evil being, confuses and bewitches me.

Her arousal permeates the air around me and I adjust myself as I stare straight into her eyes.  
"Do you want me?" I ask, marveling at the strong and powerful tone of my own voice. It is a tone I haven't used, except to the newborns I am forced to keep an eye on.

Her chin raises and her jaw clenches, and I know she is going to defy me. But her arousal speaks to me and the way it only intensified at my question lets me know she is dying for a piece of my cock.

"Don't you dare lie to me, little girl," I state in disgust, not giving her the opportunity to speak first.  
Her mouth snaps shut again. Her eyes bore into mine and I can feel myself twitching in the confines of my pants.

"I thought so," the smugness in my voice is not lost to her and she glowers, but she also knows there is nothing she can do or say to contradict me. I can see the wheels in her head turning as I gaze into her eyes. The emotions are constantly changing within those sapphires.

When she remains silent, I move to hover over her. I put my knees on the outside of her body which traps her underneath me. Having her below me like this, - at my mercy- makes me breathe heavily. I can't hold back my moan when my pelvis grinds up against her. She's so deliciously innocent, so perfectly beautiful...I want her like I never craved anyone before.

_She's mine._

The thought scares me, but I push away the fear along with every other unpleasant emotion and thought that threatens to ruin this moment.

My anger resurfaces again, concealing the warmer emotions I'm having towards this human, and I push up her skirt. I move up quickly so that I am in between her legs.

_Why women need to wear all these layers, I don't know, but dammit..._

She must be a respectable lady, because she even wears undergarments. Tearing them off quickly, I thrust up into her without warning. My need to punish her for whatever Jasper might do to me is great, but as soon as I feel her heat engulfing me, it disappears. I'm in awe.

Her heat is overwhelming and consumes me as I move inside of her. Her blood pours as I pull back a little bit, but the scent - although incredible tempting - does not make me thirst for her. The hunger for her body though, is becoming more demanding in its needy fire. I look up and see her face is still contorted in pain. In my previous state of mind, it would have given me pleasure, but now I just want to make the pain go away.

My lips meet hers softly, exploring at first and then hungry, passionate in its search for more. Her taste -vanilla and peaches- is both tasty and exotic. I don't ease back on the kiss. Her hot breath in my mouth and her taste are blinding me with lust. I can feel her hands as they slap my back repeatedly and look up questioningly. That's when I realize I had been suffocating her with my kiss. Her breathing wheezes as she sucks in air harshly and eagerly, while I start moving inside of her again.

To my relief, this time her face only shows her pleasure and I let go, pounding into her fast and hard. My hands squeeze and grope every part of her on their descent. Her moans turn me on further and I grab her by the ass roughly as I lift her up to create a new angle. Pushing in even deeper, I relish in the feeling of not holding back. It feels so liberating.

The anticipation isn't there and it saddens me slightly, but other sensations – new sensations – make this experience equally unforgettable. The control, the blinding passion and the union; they all fuel my desire as I feel it building inside of me. That climax we are striving to reach.

Her back arches and she screams as her body goes rigid below me. Shaking, she tightens her legs around my waist at the same time as her walls clench around me. It feels so good, so incredible that I come hard, roaring with my pleasure. My seed spills inside of her. It fills her up and mixes with her blood. I want it. It's the stupidest thing I could have ever done.

Moving down and lowering my lips to her pussy, I lick her. Tasting all our fluids mixed together, can only be described as the most tasteful tonic. Lapping her up, I can't get enough. The blood inside my mouth, - even dulled - makes me crave for more and then I do it. With her clit in my mouth, I sink my teeth into the skin surrounding it. Her blood pours into my mouth, making me stand at attention again, but the need to drain her is bigger. Completely unaware of anything else, I gulp down everything she has to offer. Intoxicated by her blood, I fail to hear her moans of pleasure, nor do I hear her cries for more.

Only when the scent of her arousal - new and fresh - infiltrates my senses, does realization strike me. I draw back horrified at my actions. Knowing what will happen, I move to grab her so I can carry her home with me. She has other things in mind though as she grasps my cock. I moan at the feel of her warm hand and buck into it.

_It'll have to be fast._  
_She's going to start screaming._

I grab her wrist, tight – painfully tight – and urge her to let go of me. She does, although she has a frown on her face, disappointed no doubt. I just grin and flip her over. Kneeling behind her, I use one knee to spread her wider and then I'm back inside of her. Blood still drips from the wound and I can kick myself at being so negligent. I coat a finger with my venom and close it up the, knowing the change will start soon enough.

_More venom._

I obey my mind, as I thrust into her and bring her body up. With her back against my chest, she's in the perfect position. My hands, placed strategically on her waist hoist her body up and down, guiding her movements as she rides my dick. In the meantime, I bite her shoulder blade, her upper and lower back. Bite, release venom, close wound. Thrust, always thrusting up and meeting her; only to repeat it again and again. Mere minutes and I can feel her body spasming, but I don't allow her to scream. Placing my hand on her mouth, I keep her quiet as I push her body down in front of me and fuck her from behind.

I can't keep my hand on her mouth in this position and as soon as I lift my hand, she screams.  
I let her go and grab her neglected undergarments, where I rip off a decent amount of fabric. Rolling it up in a ball, I inspect it for a second, before stuffing it into her mouth. Then I tie another part of the fabric around her head, making sure it stays in place. Satisfied with my work, I push back into her and groan at her heat, which is still there for the time being. I pound at vampire speed, aching for that release.

Her walls clench around me once again and I explode inside of her. I feel a pang of regret at not being able to feel that heat again any time soon, but it's soon replaced with complete bliss at the thought of having her forever.

_Jasper._  
_Master._

The thoughts filled my mind after being suppressed for too long, sober me up and I grimace. Tucking myself back inside, I lower her skirts and pick her up gently. Then I'm running; running home and running to my Master.

- - -

Time moves so slowly when you are locked away and left alone to rethink your thoughts and sins.  
I am not aware of how long I have been here, nor am I feeling entirely sane.

One scene plays through my mind over and over again; the one where Jasper took her from me and locked me into this room. I tried to tell him that she would be an asset to the army and I had done it for Maria, but he just glared at me.

"I can smell her on you, Peter."

The words once again echo through my troubled mind and I close my eyes to get rid of them. Willing them to go, but they won't leave.

The visor opens and I look up to find Jasper's cold eyes staring back at me. He steps to the side, effectively breaking our gaze and then his hand slips in between the bars. The hand holds a cup. Knowing what is coming, I crawl towards the door on my hands and knees. Even though it's degrading, I don't care as the blood pours down from the cup and I open my mouth and attempt to catch it all. Blood runs down my face and drips to the floor, to which I lower my head so I can lick up the heavenly nectar. Even mixed with dirt, my body needs it. I shut off my mind with each stroke of my tongue across the foul black wood. Black, not because it's ebony, but black because of all the newborns that have done God knows what here. Black from our feet and bodies, which are always covered in blood and mud. Black from filth.

"Master?" I look up at him, my eyes pleading him to let me go, but he just shuts the visor and leaves me to the darkness again.

Another considerable amount of time passes, until the visor opens again. I look up, expecting to see Jasper staring back at me, but instead I see two blood red eyes. Not crimson, but blood red. They are the eyes of a newborn. Her eyes move anxiously from side to side as she peers in and then she startles. Turning her head to her right side to see what has spooked her, she gives me a look of those blond locks.

"Little one?"

I scramble to my feet and run to the door, eager to touch her again. When her eyes meet mine again, I put my hand in between the bars and I let myself hope that she remembers me. She doesn't hesitate and she grasps my hand firmly.

"I will get you out of here," she whispers, her voice even more harmonious than before.

"No, don't, little one. You'll get yourself in trouble. My Master will release me when he sees fit," I try to reason with her, but her brow furrows and her chin sets defiantly.

"I will get you out of here," she repeats stubbornly, before she lets go of my hand and she grasps the handle on the visor. I draw back my hand just as it moves to close.

"Your name?" I whisper. I had been worried about her and spending all this time thinking about her made me angry at myself. I had never taken the time to ask her name. I needed to know now.

_Some gentleman I turn out to be._

"Charlotte."

- - -

I am weak. Standing on my own two feet seems to be an impossible task as I wobble and grasp walls along the way to steady myself. My Master has finally come for me and put a collar around my neck. To keep me from running off again, he says. To keep me from revolting against him. But I think it's to keep me from turning anyone else without Maria's permission.

My little one is here, I've seen her, but now she's hiding. I ache for her. Suddenly, Jasper's touch means only half of what it did before. He still affects me, but the effect he has on me is no longer what it used to be. I know, because he kissed me as he collared me.

Still my cock is only semi-erect, where it would have stood proudly before.

"You need to feed, my pet," Jasper coos, guiding me into my room where a beautiful blond human girl is sitting on my bed.

_What is this?_  
_No mind games today, please._  
_I'm too weak._

Jasper watches me closely as I sink my teeth into her neck and drain her swiftly. It's obvious he's looking for something, whether in my behavior, body or face. Whatever it is, he doesn't find it.  
Until, she walks in.

_Charlotte._

"May I officially introduce you to Charlotte, Peter," Jasper says, motioning at Charlotte. I nod in her direction and she mimics the movement.

"Charlotte has been gifted to me by Maria. She will join us often," my stomach drops, my heart clenches and my breath comes out in a loud whoosh.

_Nooooooooo!_

Jasper looks up at me in surprise as my mental scream obviously wasn't so silent after all. I move to stand in between Charlotte and Jasper, in an attempt to protect her from him.

"Peter?" He questions, surprised by my sudden show of emotion. Either that or it is my blatant display of defiance.  
I compose my face, but I can't hide my emotions from him and he finds it necessary to point this out to me.

"You shouldn't worry so. I won't hurt Charlotte. She's so...innocent," he gently strokes her cheek with his thumb and looks back at me. "Now, stop this foolish display and get on your knees."

The Master is back. But even though his words and the gentleness in which he touched Charlotte hasn't eased my worries, I fall down to my knees. Charlotte copies my movement and gets down on her knees as well. Our eyes lock together while we wait for our Master's orders.  
"I think today it would give me great pleasure to just sit back and watch."

I exhale the breath I had been holding and look up to find Charlotte watching me with a soft expression on her face. She gets up and gently takes my hand, guiding me over to the bed.  
I am no longer aware of Jasper's presence in the room. My eyes are only for her. She pushes me down and I let her, wanting to hold onto this strange of sense of peace her presence brings me.

She straddles me, her gaze incredibly soft as she bends over and presses her lips against mine. Even though she is the same temperature as me now, her tongue still feels hot in my mouth as we re-explore each other's mouth and it sends a shock through my body. Her body is mesmerizing, even when she does nothing else than breathe. Every move is graceful and elegant, which fills me with the desperate need to claim her as mine. I don't know where this possessiveness comes from, but with her it's always present.

As she breaks away from our kiss, she slides her tiny body down mine and I raise my head to watch her. Her hand takes a hold of me, which makes me hiss softly. It had been so long since I had any form of release and I'm ready to blow just from her gentle touch.

I shake my head, telling her silently not to tease me. She seems to understand and sheds off her clothes. She moves around me slowly and sensually. My eyes are drawn to those beautiful round, perfect breasts and I breathe shakily at the sight of her naked body. I might have had her before, but we were both nearly fully dressed then.

She surprises me by ripping my clothes off my body, and my cock twitches in anticipation. As she moves around me, I can't help but gaze at her, dumbly and hungrily. She's perfect in every way.  
I reach out to grab her by the waist, but she just moves back which in turn makes me growl lowly. The warning in my growl is obvious and she hurries back to me.

I can see the glistening of her sex as she lifts one leg to straddle me and I smirk. Usually, I am a man that enjoys the games of my Master; building up anticipation and teasing relentlessly. Not in this moment though. I need her and so I grab her. Holding her still, I align myself with her and then guide her down onto my shaft.

Her tightness squeezes me as I slide into her and a low growl builds up inside of me.  
"Oh Charlotte," my eyes roll into the back of my head as she gyrates her hips, keeping me fully inside of her. Her smile is seductive and confident as she grasps my upper arms and starts moving on her own. Bouncing on my cock at a fast pace, she makes me delirious from the pleasure she's giving me. My hands grab both of those perfect tits and I squeeze them, loving the feel of them in my hands. Each time my thumb runs over her nipple, I get rewarded with the most delicious of moans, so I do it again and again. Taking her nipples in between my fingers, I roll and pinch them which makes her back arch. Her whimpers and the lovely angle from which I am now gazing at her body, makes me cum fast and hard. She doesn't stop though, instead she rides me even harder and my cock twitches inside of her. He's always eager to go for another round.

As she bends over me and captures my lips, I can feel the air shift. I open my eyes, despite the kiss and find Jasper standing right behind Charlotte. His eyes are focused on where we are joined. His mouth is partially opened as he breathes heavily and his cock, which is on my right leg, pulses with need.

Grabbing a hold of her waist, he makes her stop mid-thrust and I groan in disappointment. He smiles fondly over at me to set my mind at ease and then I feel him.

Charlotte screams as he fills her, but I can only moan weakly. His cock pushing into her ass feels incredible against me. Separated only by the flimsy barrier inside of Charlotte, I can almost feel all of him. Charlotte's boobs are pressing down on me heavily, but as he shifts his weight she finally gets some room to move again. One hand moves from her waist to her hair as he grabs a fistful of it, tugging to pull her head back. He pulls out, before pushing in again and it feels amazing. Whenever he goes inside of her, my dick goes in deeper as well because of the pressure he has on her back. We move at a steady pace, making sure to stay in sync as we bring ourselves to new heights.

Charlotte is mumbling incoherently, too overwhelmed by all the pleasure and I am growling constantly. Jasper is the only one who seems to be in control of himself. His face scrunches up because he is waiting for us, but there is no incoherency, nor are there any aggressive movements. Jasper is perfectly...Jasper. Times like these, always show me how cut out he is to be a Dom.

Control is essential, and there is no one I know, who is more in control than Jasper. Control in the bedroom at least, because his thirst often gets the better of him. Jasper is known to start slowly, but he has difficulties stopping.

Charlotte starts shaking on top of me and her walls tighten even more when her pussy grips me with her orgasm. I thrust up two more times and spill my seed as well, roaring out both Jasper's and Charlotte's name. Jasper however, gives her a resounding slap on the ass, before his eyes clench shut and he comes, grunting her name.

We lay together – in a heap on my bed – for what seems hours, before Jasper suddenly stands up.

"You two are beautiful together. I'm looking forward to the next time," he pats each of our heads and then picks up his clothes, dressing and leaving the room.

"You are dangerous," I don't know where the words came from, but as I gaze down at her, they just seem to pour out. She blinks twice in confusion, because she doesn't have a clue as to what I'm referring to. So I say the words I hadn't wanted to say before; the words that had been on the tip of my tongue since the very first time I saw her. The words that caused the anger which made me take her in such a manner and ultimately led us here.

"I could fall in love with you."

Closing my eyes, I fight off the emotions that threaten to overtake me and then she says those fatal words. The words that mean there is no turning back. The words that will _tie_ us together forever.

"I already have. I love you, Peter."

The end.


End file.
